What about us?
by Pastadream
Summary: At a 2P world meeting, 2P NZ decides he's had enough of being pushed away because of his status as 2P, and drags a few others in his efforts to gain some acceptance into the 1P society. Will he do it? Meanwhile, certain that NZ will fail, but wishing for the same result, 2P England goes to rally the other players to his side. Weird description is weird, but just give it a chance?


**Hi~ So, like, this is my first fanfic, so please don't flame, please? **

** So, I was just wondering about the other players (2P, 3P, whatnot) and how they'd feel about being given sadastic personalities and all that. So, this is pretty much a random-type fic. Probably no real climax, with heaps of anti-climaxes, but at least I'm writing something, yes?**

** Until I introduce the 1Ps, I'm just going to call the 2Ps by their country names, mmkay?**

**Rate/Review, but noone's going to find this anytime soon, so yay, the joy of not having any pressure on continuing the story! x3**

"I can't believe they wouldn't let us come _again!"_ A pinkish-blond man yelled, his cyan and pink eyes flashing with anger. "Just because we don't exactly look _normal,_ and look sadastic and bloodthirsty doesn't mean we like killing! I mean, it was _one time! ONE_ TIME!"

"Um... Well, it kind-of _was_ your fault, especially since we used to be allowed to at least watch - at least, until you told your 1P you could cook better than him - which I don't deny, but... giving him cupcakes filled with human meat was a bit over-the-top, don't you think, England?" A dark-blond man piped up, as an awkward silence befell the small, cramped room.

"... IT STILL WASN'T MY FAULT, RUSSIA!" The nation protested, throwing his arms wide. "HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HE DIDN'T LIKE EATING 6P FRANCE?!"

"Speaking of players, which one are we, again?" A dark-haired man asked tiredly from the back of the room.

Russia answered, "I believe that they refer to us as the 2Ps, da? And China, are you using drugs again? I thought we were weaning you off? Your other players managed it, why couldn't you?"

The man scowled, and muttered, "Yeah, but by heaping it on the 9P, it's not - uh, fair - for me to heap it on him, he's nearly dead already, Russia..."

Russia exhaled angrily, and opened his mouth to speak, before a shaggy chocolate-brown-haired teenager impulsively interrupted,

"Hey, everyone, instead of just sitting here like headless geese and bickering like the other players, how about we just go to our 1Ps and ask for rights? Come on, I'm tired of all this wallowing in self-pity, everyone! It's our time! WE CAN MAKE THE DIFFERENCE! WHO'S WITH ME?"

"Huh, yeah, right," someone grumbled, and the teenager scowled at the others.

"Well, at least I'm suggesting _something,_ unlike you. Well, I'm going to meet my 1P; That guy's the softest, I'd say. Who's going to come with me? No one? Huh, good luck trying to go out and make a difference, if you aren't even willing to try this time."

The nation strode out of the room, not looking back, and for a moment those left behind were frozen by uncertainty. Then, as if someone had flicked a switch, they returned to their previous activities - all save one, who was staring forlornly at the exit, where New Zealand was skulking outside, curious as to whether anyone would come. They glanced at the others, then hurried after the Oceanic nation, as quickly as they could, and clung to the other nation's arm as if they never wanted them to part again. Half-satisfied, New Zealand led his follower away, his kiwi balanced on his head. 

After he had left, China muttered,

"What d'you think they're going to do? And who's that teenager, anyway?"

England gritted his teeth, and answered,

"That's New Zealand, the little trickster - He used to be my colony, but somehow managed to become independent! I mean, how much more evil can you be?"

"Um, actually, New Zealand is a-"

"THAT'S A RHETORICAL QUESTION! Anyway, the thing is, we can't let them get all the glory! I've got to grab some glory with my own ideas! I can't let that wheedling trickster gain all the fame... Huh, I know! Let's go make an army from all the other players! FOR FREE CUPCAKES!"

"Couldn't we've just followed them?" America growled, and Canada nodded in agreement. England faltered, then, his face scrunching up into a fierce scowl, picked up his things, and stormed out with a final,

"WELL, LET'S SEE HOW YOU SPEND YOUR DAY, THEN! SWIMMING CHOCOLATE BUNNY, TO ME!"

Another pause after the nation had left, then:

"Well, then, back to planning the next 2P! Hetalia day, then?"

"Yeah, sure."


End file.
